Princess Daisy in Wonderland
Princess Daisy Productions's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Alice's Sister - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *The Doorknob - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *The Dodo - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Snooty Flower - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Bird in the Tree - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) Chapters #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Princess Daisy In Wonderland Part 2 - Princess Daisy is Bored/In a World of My Own #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Pogoriki/I'm Late! #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 4 - Princess Daisy Meets Tank/The Bottle on The Table #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Princess Daisy/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 6 - Princess Daisy Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you and Shake Hands #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 7 - The Care Bear and The Boy #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 11 - Princess Daisy Meets Thaddius Vent/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Princess Daisy #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 13 - Princess Daisy Meets Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Pogoriki Arrives Again) #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 17 - Princess Daisy Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 20 - Princess Daisy's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 21 - Princess Daisy's Flight/The Finale #Princess Daisy in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Alice The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as The Dodo Glenn Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire as The Parrot of Next Dodo Timon.jpg|Timon as Tweedledee Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Tweedledum Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as The Walrus Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Bill the Lizard True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as The Rose Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as The Daisy Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as The Snooty Flower GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as The Lily of the Valley Champ Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Champ Bear as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as The Bird in the Tree Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as The Cheshire Cat Dale.jpg|Dale as The Dormouse Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as The King of Hearts Category:Princess Daisy Productions Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof